


trepidatious

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [25]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Casual thoughts of torture as regular punishment, F/F, M/M, Reader-Insert, so yes that is how we're doing today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: You pondered it for a moment before your eyes widened with the sudden plan that came to your mind.It was true, if they found out you helped a deserter, you'd no doubt be subjected to a series of tortures that would most definitely break you in body and spirit. “You know what? I've made up my mind. I’ll be going with you,” You say with finality in your tone.





	trepidatious

You had known Bodhi Rook ever since you both had entered the Imperial Academy, he was learning to become a pilot, and you were a simple technician. 

The two of you had grown to be very close friends, almost knowing everything about one another. 

Then those feelings had grown and after you both had graduated from the academy, the friendship grew into something more meaningful. The Empire saw how well the both of you worked together, without connecting two and two together somehow, because they'd never allow relationships to be a distraction, and eventually, they had stationed you both on the planet Eadu. 

Everything seemed to be going well, until one day he came to you distraught one late evening. He was even trembling. You learned about the message Galen Erso wanted him to bring to a certain rebel named Saw Gerrera. 

He may have agreed that the superweapon they were coming up with was a terrible thing but he was just as deathly afraid of what the Empire could do to him if they found out.

The Empire  _never_  dealt kindly with traitors. 

“I’m not a traitor,” He babbled to you one night, practically arriving at your quarters out of breath and nearly in tears, “But he wants me to deliver this, and I don’t think I can. What if I fail, and they found out what I'm doing?”

You took his hand in yours, rubbing your thumb soothingly over his knuckles, “You’re not alone in this Bodhi, I can cover for you and I can cut the surveillance cameras long enough for you to get out.”

“No!” He cried out, “I can’t get you involved if someone found out that you’d help me, who knows what could happen?”

You pondered it for a moment before your eyes widened with the sudden plan that came to your mind.

It was true, if they found out you helped a deserter, you'd no doubt be subjected to a series of tortures that would most definitely break you in body and spirit. “You know what? I've made up my mind. I’ll be going with you,” You say with finality in your tone. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that either, what if something happens to you and I couldn’t do anything?  _I can’t…_ ” He let out a shaky breath, “ _I can’t lose you._ ”

“And you won’t Bodhi, I promise.”

He brought you into a tight embrace, his body shook, still afraid of knowing what could happen to either of you if you both were caught. He inhaled the familiar scent of your sweater, the scent had calmed his nerves slightly.

The two of you left Eadu together that same night. Unknowing of what the future held for the two of you. But you knew you’d take it on together. That’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "can you do 76 with Bodhi rook or cassian andor from star wars?? Please?"


End file.
